It is known that there is a considerable risk of infection for patients and staff in hospitals and in doctors' surgeries from microorganisms such as bacteria, yeasts and viruses which are pathogenic to humans. Taking into account this risk of infection for patients and staff, the disinfection of surfaces and instruments in hospitals and doctors' surgeries is of particular importance. Apart from the known causative agents of hospitalism from amongst the bacteria and yeasts, viruses have gained increasing importance amongst disinfection procedures.
The requirements regarding the effectiveness of disinfectants are described, for example, in the regulations of the DGHM (Dt. Gesellschaft fur Hygiene und Mikrobiologie [German Society for Hygiene and Microbiology]) and the guideline of the Bundesgesundheitamt (BGA [Federal Health Office]) and the Dt. Vereinigung zur Bekampfung von Viruserkrankungen (DVV [German Association for Viral Disease Research]). Disinfectants which meet the DGHM requirements are listed in the VII list as per 1.1.92. Nothing is mentioned as yet in these lists on the virucidal properties of the disinfectants.
When used at concentrations, and over periods, which are relevant under realistic conditions, the combination according to the invention guarantees a greatly reduced number of pathogenic microorganisms amongst bacteria and yeasts and also inactivation of, for example, DVV-listed, naked and enveloped viruses while fully meeting current requirements. The invention is based on a combination of microbicidal phenolic compounds (ph) and glutaraldehyde (glu).
Phenolic active substances for the disinfection of surfaces and instruments are known (Ullmann-Enzyklopadie der tech. Chemie [Ullmann's Encyclopaedia of Chemical Engineering], 4th Edition, 1975, Volume 20, pp. 41-58). It is furthermore known that microbicidal phenolic compounds have an insufficient activity against naked viruses. It is also known that inactivation of naked viruses, such as polio, is made possible by concentrations from 1% of glutaraldehyde (10,000 ppm) in alkaline solution.
CA 2.015.079 describes a disinfectant composed of glu, o-phenylphenol, p-tert-amylphenol, sodium arylalkylsulphonate, citric acid and water. A combination of the abovementioned active substances allows stabilization and an activity specifically against bacteria which are pathogenic to humans, even in the acidic range. A virucidal activity is not described. Moreover, this formulation comprises an extremely large amount of glu, which results in odour and corrosion problems and might, under certain circumstances, cause allergic reactions.